In the field of the mobile communications technologies, a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) needs to establish a connection with an external network (for example, the Internet (Internet)) through a wireless network, and enjoys services of third-party application services through the external network or a remote server.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wireless network mainly includes an access network 110 and a core network (Core Network, CN) 120, where management functions of radio resources are mainly implemented in the access network 110 in a centralized manner, and functions related to services and applications are mainly implemented in the core network 120 in a centralized manner. Therefore, the access network 110 is a bridge connecting a UE 130 and the core network 120. The service interaction of the UE 130 with the external network is based on the connection among the UE, the access network, and the core network, and is finally implemented through a gateway 121 at a core network side. A remote server 140 is arranged behind the gateway 121 of the core network and is far away from the UE 130, resulting in problems such as extended service delay and low quality of service (Quality of Service, QoS), thereby influencing user experience.